


Miss Whatever You Want

by hosiexa



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin!parents, F/F, jeonjungkook!mention, maybe i'm addicted to hyerim, moontaeil!mention, very very gay, viseul!mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosiexa/pseuds/hosiexa
Summary: It's Christmas and Yerim wants to murderer the daughter of her mother's friends at the exactly same time she wants to kiss her and that little smug smile of hers. But the world sucks and she gets a confession from someone else.It's very gay.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 57





	Miss Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK NOT EVEN 24 HOURS AFTER, THIS IS A RECORD! hyerim really got me like that, so here it is.
> 
> in case, and only in case anyone gets confuse: 
> 
> 1) Hyunjin is Yerim's birth mother, from her first marriage with a men, but they got divorced before they left Korea. That's why her surname is Choi and not Kim or Jeon. But Heejin and Hyunjin got married when she was five.  
> 2) Yeojin was adopted when she was a baby.  
> 2) Kim Jungeun is Kim Hyunjin's little sister and she's twenty-six.  
> 3) Haseul and Vivi are a couple, and they're friends with 2jin. They also have children: Son Hyejoo, Haseul's birth daughter (same age as Yerim), and Park Chaewon, who's younger and technically their niece, but her mother died when she was born and her father, Haseul's brother, disappeared. 
> 
> I explained it all in the story, but i thought it would make your lifes easier if i told you before you guys started reading it. and now that i did it, it's pretty simple actually.
> 
> anyways, enjoy it!

Christmas. For many, this is the most important holiday of the year, where you can find on the tables of every American home from eggnog to gingerbread cookies. For others, this time is considered the most boring and depressing time of the year — Yerim's mother says that most of these people are lonely and have no one to spend the day with, so they create that bad feeling, which is something a little bit mean to say. But it doesn't matter because, for the Kim family, it's always the same thing: full house, the whole family gets together, the children run around the house with their gifts in their hands, frustrated that they can't open it, but still excited by Santa's delivery.

For Yerim, it is humiliating to admit that she has already faithfully believed in this poorly done fairy tale. Seriously, an old man with a big white beard who circles the world to please little children? As if someone were actually going to live on the North Pole and dedicate their whole life to spending three hundred and sixty-four days of every year of their life, running a magical toy factory and spending their only day of vacation flying on a sled run by flying reindeers, getting in houses by chimneys and distributing gifts of their own free will. The guy has to be crazy, at the very least.

Heejin, the girl's mother, once asked her why she repudiated it so much if it was just a holiday, and what she had in response was: “This is another great opportunity for factory owners and businessmen to make absurd money, which they will spend buying cars and mansions, while thousands of people are starving and homeless. I refuse to contribute to this capitalist society!”. And then Hyunjin, her other mother, punished her, very unfairly, for an entire month.

No one is allowed to destroy Kim Hyunjin's Christmas. She has a knife. And bread. A lot of bread, and she won't think twice before throw it in your head.

But, speaking of family, most of them always have an aunt who loves to squeeze your cheeks or hug you as if the world is going to end, no matter in what age you are. There are always those annoying cousins who are super influenceable and who love to disturb and/or make fun of you. It seems that they were only born for this, to make your life a chaotic hell. There is that extremely scandalous person who has unlearned how to speak and lives screaming around, all loud. Impressive, you never miss the annoying uncle who cares about everything you do, even when you're grown up; who says you are fat, thin, tall, short, too spoiled, as if their children were nice, or as if any of these bodily adjectives were bad. But they're just it: adjectives. 

Of all these existing standards, there is one that cannot be forgotten: the teenager who, as everyone says, is boring and impatient and moody and does not know how to deal with children's anxiety. The one who loves to spend time away from their family, locked in their room doing anything else but playing Monopoly with the freaks who get in trouble whenever someone goes bankrupt. On Christmas nights, you can find these types of teenagers on the couch; the headphones on, the fingers moving to post another tweet about how boring the their night is.

Unfortunately for Yerim, this is _her_.

It's not that she hates family parties, she only _avoids_ it whenever she can. Because nobody understands her, nobody listens to her; and if they do, they accuse her of being overreacting and of being a great drama queen (and maybe she is... but just a little!). So she would rather spend a time individually with each relative, on different days, of course, than having them all together in one place. Then she'd isolate herself in her safe place and find comfort in old romances while her school class is somewhere in the city living their wonderful youth.

That's why her mother Heejin hates it when she says she doesn't have any friends. She fucking hides from the world!

But in any case, it must be clear that Yerim does _not_ hate her family. Although there are times when she wonders for what purpose she was born a Kim (Kim/Choi/Jeon, actually). What is the big lesson she must learn from this. Jeon Jungkook, Heejin's older brother and her grandmother's only male son, always tells her to get over this boring teenage stage and to stop underestimating the power of a Battleship match, which makes no sense at all. She doesn't hear him, though: he only shows up once a year, every time with a different girlfriend, and he doesn't know her _at all_. Yerim just didn't expect Kim Jungeun to say the same thing he did.

Jungeun is her mother Hyunjin's younger sister and Yerim's private psychologist. In short, she is the coolest person the girl has ever met, she always gets what she wants (like, everything, really, like the time she convinced Heejin to let her teach Yerim how to drive her Harley Davidson). She works as a journalist for the local newspaper and has her own column of chronicles that is quite successful. No one has ever seen her without her precious black jacket and, at present, she has been walking a little too far. So you can understand why she cares about her opinion. 

Yerim feels bad sometimes for not being able to see _how_ to improve. Both of her families fled North Korea a long time ago, and met by pure coincidence at a meeting of United Koreans, a support group for Koreans in New York (when people say New York has every sort of things, they really mean it). Heejin and Hyunjin dated for years before getting married and went through some really bad situations to earn what they have today: a home of their own, good jobs and two beautiful daughters. Yerim doesn't want to feel like she's being ungrateful, so she makes up for it in other ways. One year ago, she received a letter of admission from Columbia University to attend law school, entitled to half a scholarship. Her youngest sister, Yeojin, is only eleven years old and is already talking about her bright future career as a NASA scientist. They make a funny combination, especially when they argue about which subject is the best. Yeojin is crazy about Science, but History will always have her sister's heart.

“Choerry, here is the dress you asked me to iron, but do not take long to get dressed because Haseul and Vivi have arrived. Yeojin is boring them with hrt new cell phone battery project. It is not cute,” Heejin warns her as she laughs, entering her room with a white hanger and leaving it on top of the bed.

“Could you _please_ stop calling me that? My name is Yerim. Ye-rim,” she asks with an unhappy grimace. Good heavens, she hates that damned nickname more than anything in the world and it's all the fault of Son Hyejoo.

"It's not my fault if it suits you," seeing the killer expression on her daughter's face, she warns. “I don't want any trouble today, understand? _Behave_."

Yerim doesn't need any more words to understand that her mother is referring to her relationship with Son Hyejoo, the eldest daughter of Haseul and Viian, her mothers best friends. They met at the United Korean meetings two years ago, as soon as the Cho family moved from London to New York, and they have two daughters: Son Hyejoo and Park Chaewon, and they couldn't be more different.

Chaewon is seventeen and she's the most adorable thing Yerim has ever seen. She has dyed blonde hair, fluffy cheeks and an incredible taste for fashion. The girl is a social butterfly, makes friends everywhere she goes and is so politicized in her words that it makes Yerim feel like an idiot for always saying the first thing that comes to her mind. Besides, she has a great way with kids, Yeojin just _adores_ her, which saves her from babysitting every friday. Her sister could be a little more like her, but _no_ , things are not going well that way. Instead, Hyejoo is irritating and stubborn, and she frustrates Yerim — sexually frustrates Yerim, with all those dirty words and teasing.

Yerim thinks they should send this girl to the other side of the world, seriously.

"Are we clear?" Heejin asks again, this time with raised eyebrows.

Yerim raises both thumbs and watches her mother leave the room, rolling her eyes as soon as she is alone. A lot of patience was going to be required of her tonight, which takes her to the red and graceful purple dress on the bed. She remembers begging Hyunjin to buy it, considering it was a unique, new and very expensive model. But nothing that a little emotional blackmail wouldn't do with a soft and kind mother (and one month of dishes), right?

She gets dressed quickly and puts on her new heels — the Christmas present that Haseul and Vivi sent her earlier —, which she will surely be taking out in half an hour. She is also wearing makeup at Heejin's insistence, but it is still nothing big, and her hair is neatly combed, free of any hair clips. 'Just because you don't like the holiday, it doesn't mean you have to look ugly in the photos', Hyunjin told her and that was enough to convince the girl about it, always taking into account that there will be that paparazzi ready to take ugly pictures of her and post on Facebook, where everyone can see it (Hyejoo says she only does it because Yerim looks good from all angles, but, dude, _as if_!).

Once she grabs her cell phone, she looks in the mirror and feels ready to go down stairs. Yerim finds the house fully decorated, with flashing lights and ornaments glued to the walls, others hung by ropes or nails. Christmas decoration has always been a big thing for Hyunjin, she honestly is surprised to see no stuffed reindeer this year. But the thought comes too soon because, right next to the couch where Haseul and Vivi are, there is an overweight Santa Claus laughing. This is way worse than the project that Yeojin was still trying to make their aunts swallow, definitely.

“Choi Yerim, there you are! You took too much time to get down, you're almost getting worse than Haseul. I was about to break into your room and get you out of there. If it takes you that long to walk to the altar, I'm going to have to rethink about our marriage,” she hears the annoying sound of _her_ voice provoking her, as usual. She takes a deep breath and turns around, holding the air inside her for a few minutes given to the privileged view of Son Hyejoo in a short dress entirely black, with a huge neckline that makes her breasts jump out.

That girl is hot, there is no prank that would invalidate it. Yerim bites her lip so she doesn't look down again.

“One: you will _never_ enter my room. Two: we won't _never_ get married. And three: don't you have anything better to do than piss off, Hyejoo?”

“Ya! Don't call me Hyejoo! You know I don't like it. It's depressing and boring,” she says, but Yerim knows that, in fact, Hyejoo doesn't like her name because her father gave it to her, and their relationship is, at the very least, complicated.

"Then it matchs you," she teases, but Olivia's expression is closed now, Yerim is barely believing that the girl took it so deepely.

Realizing what she would do, Yerim tries to escape, but it's already too late: Hyejoo holds her in her arms and pulls her under the scale. "So you think I'm boring, Yem?" With her mouth pressed to Yerim's ear, she says, her hoarse voice invading and fanning every inch of the small body she holds. Olivia has no idea, but no other scent makes Yerim's pores goose that way. “Come on, Choerry, answer. Where's your voice now, hun?”

Hyejoo holds one of Yerim's legs at her hip and presses her own knee against her groin. The other girl can hardly believe it, she is not even fighting it.

"I hate you for creating that nickname," it comes out of her mouth more like a moan than like anything else. Choerry is clearly not thinking straight, not while Olivia's breath is _so_ close to her skin.

"Wrong answer, cherry," she replies in the same tone.

And when Yerim thinks that nothing else can surprise her, Olivia attacks her lips and there is not a drop of affection in it. She forces her to give her space for her tongue to come in and, _fuck it_ , it feels so good. Hyejoo's lips are soft, the dehydrated layer fading against Yerim's saliva, and her breath tastes like Kim Jiwoo's famous plum pie. The girl quickly decides that it is comfortable to be there, but she is not content with it. It is not enough. She wants _more_. They are so connected right now that Olivia feels it. She _feels it_. And their kiss turns into a battle. No, a war.

Their mouths enter an exciting contest for control and Choerry, for the first time, is happy to lose because, as soon as she does, Hyejoo drags her body into the closet under the stairs, where the Kim family usually keeps the ornaments that, tonight, are making Kim Hyunjin's day a beautiful one. Yerim doesn't even notice it until her back touches the wall, her waist is crushed. She doesn't know how to think anymore, she can't. The only thing she wants is Olivia's touch. The touch of the girl who has been provoking her for more than a year, who has been making her touch herself hidden in her room after bedtime. She only responds to it.

Choerry is about to complain when the girl's lips leave hers, but her moan comes faster as soon as Hyejoo reaches her neck. They are _so hot_ that they could do it right there. They could fuck right now. And Yerim would willingly surrender.

But the doorbell rings and Hyejoo takes take that their mouths calm down, that they breathe again. She does it on Yerim's neck, she breathes there, kisses under her ear, her hand still on her thigh; stroking, squeezing, while all Yerim does is shiver.

“Where's Yerim at? A friend of hers is at the door asking to call her,” they hear Heejin's voice and this is so strange because Olivia knows that Yerim hasn't asked anyone to spend Christmas with her. She knows it because she forced Chaewon to ask about it.

Yerim tries to get rid of her, but she keeps her there. "They're calling me, haven't you heard?" Her voice is breaking due to the tremendous approach of their faces. She can't look at Hyejoo. Her hair is messy, her makeup is officially undone. Yerim is a mess.

“Am I still boring?” She feels affection in the brunette's words and that's why she answers.

“No, Olivia, you are not boring. Not at all,” she smiles when Olivia understands her phrase in all her senses, and steals a peck before opening the door and leaving silently, heading into the room in shameful guilt. Her body is high as if she is in shock.

“Kim Yerim, where the hell were you? I've been looking for you for the last ten minutes,” Heejin is clearly upset.

"I... Ahmmm..." She uselessly tries to find a plausible answer as Yeojin and Haseul look at her with a sly smile on their lips. It is obvious that they know about the kiss. Or whatever that was.

They. Know.

'Of course, Yerim; of course they know. You look like you've been attacked by squirrels,' she says to herself before blushing heavily, not knowing how to react.

"Jeon, let her be!" Jungeun defends her when entering the room. "It's Christmas, don't expect her to stick to us every second of the night."

The woman is embarrassed and Jungeun is smiling at her niece now. She nods at the door, encouraging the girl to go and see who is waiting for her.  
Yerim's heart is still chaotic when she gets there.

"Taeil?!" She is confused to see her best friend since she was fifteen in front of her, with messy hair and wet clothes, the remnants of snow still melting in the cap he holds. Him, who usually cares so much about his appearance. "What happened to you?"

“Yerim, I'm really sorry for appearing out of nowhere, especially on a day like this. But I know you hate Christmas so I didn't think it would be too much trouble. I need to tell you something very important!” He says breathlessly and at once. Yerim doesn't know what he is talking about, but she makes him enter the house anyway.

She still remembers quite well of when they met: in was their first year of high school and Taeil was dating Hyejoo's best friend, a girl named Kimberly. A few small meetings and they got along right away. Although the boy loves fashion and cares a lot about what he wears, while Yerim wears only what Heejin chooses for her, or simply takes the first thing she sees in front of her; he is a true and kind friend, naturally gentle. That's why he was always very popular with high school girls and even more so with college girls.

“Mom, we'll go to my room. Can you bring him some hot chocolate any time soon?” She puts a wrap on Taeil's back and Hyunjin nods in concern. She is used to receiving Moon Taeil there, but surely not like _that_.

He greets the girl's family and apologizes for appearing the way he is. They go up the stairs with Hyejoo's gaze on them, and Yerim can say that she is not happy at all because: one, Hyejoo never liked Taeil at all; and two, his arm is around his best friend's waist. In defense of Yerim, he is freezing and that is the least she could do.

She closes the bedroom door and desperately turns on the heater, picking up warm, dry clothes, like those big sweatshirts she got from her dad last year, from her own wardrobe to give to him. Taeil changes in the bathroom and comes back with the wrap still wrapped around his body. Yerim sits on the bed and made him settle in front of her.

“What happened to you? Didn't you have to be in Chicago with your grandmother?” She asks as she shakes his hands to warm them up.

"Yerim, since last year I've been hiding something from you that I didn't have the courage to tell you because I didn't know how, or what your reaction would be," he takes a deep breath. Yerim asks whoever is listening so that it is not what she is thinking it is, not after what had just happened with her and Hyejoo. "But I talked to my grandmother yesterday for almost two hours and she convinced me to fly here so that I could confess my feelings and, with any luck, spend Christmas with you."

“Tae, I can't unhear what you're going to say, so please think about it before you speak,” she asks, already feeling her eyes burn for what she would have to answer. To her best friend. 

“No, Yem, I need to, even if you're going to kick my ass afterwards. Choi Yerim, I am completely-”

"I kissed Olivia!" She screams and widens her eyes at the phrase itself, her hand covering her mouth. It was an impulse! That was definitely _not_ the way she planned to tell him about the kiss. Okay, she freaked out. Now she has to fix this.

"You... You what?" Taeil may not want to assimilate. He wasn't expecting for this.

"It wasn't planned at all, it just... it just happened," she explains with that pleading tone that sounds like she's being tortured. “I am so, so sorry! I didn't want to tell you that way, I just don't know what to do now. I love you, I really do. You are my best friend and our relationship will never ever change; you can always count on me. But I don't see you that way. I don't feel that way about you. And that really sucks because, heavens, it would be so much easier, ”his hands are away from hers now. “I kissed someone else and I liked _that_. I kissed someone else and I liked it. I want it to happen again. I am truly very sorry.”

It breaks her heart to see her best friend holding his voice to keep from crying.

"Tae... Tae, please..." He knows, he knows that Yerim can't handle this kind of situation. People crying? She runs away from that. Words was never her thing, how can she proceed from now on?

But Taeil takes a deep breath and puts together all the courage to run his hands over his cheeks, brushing away his tears. Yerim decides to get up to fetch him a glass of water, but hr friend grabs her wrist before that and pulls it over him. She falls into his lap, having to support her arm on the pillow so that there is nothing inappropriate thouching him. But hat is exactly his intention. Not that Yerim realized that until Taeil glued his lips to hers.

She opens her eyes wide when she feels this strange, so unusual sensation — uncomfortable, actually —, but his hand is on her waist, squeezing it and preventing her from moving away. Taeil was never the type of person who would force a kiss. He's gentle and he respects Yerim. She knows he would never do anything like that. Yerim should have noticed before the breath of alcohol his tongue, the one that still tries to invade her mouth, carries. They hear the footsteps on the stairs in the next second, and it despairs Yerim, it brings her back, making her move out of that cage as it would be her very end if anyone saw that scene. The bedroom door is closed, not locked. If it was Olivia... with the bad luck she has, it is obvious that Hyejoo is the one who opens the door and lets the chocolate cup fall and break, leaving and running down the stairs so quickly that Choerry doesn't even have time to explain things to her. Or even yell.

The boy under her, satisfied, takes the pressure off her body and she pushes herself up, far away from him. Yerim puts her arm over her lips to remove the unwanted saliva and she wants to murder Taeil so, _so_ much right now. When he is sober, they will definitely have a serious conversation. She hardly believes the silly way he looks at her; innocent, totally in love, as if he had no idea what he just did, but his ignorance is not enough to make Yerim forgive him.

"You see, Yerim?" He gets up smiling and leaves his coat on the bed. "We can be perfect for each other."

Yerim approaches the boy's face and she is so angry that he, even with his lazy psychological system, gets scared. "If I come back and you're still here, I swear to God I'll throw you out of that window!"

Yerim immediately regrets leaving you her best friend in that deplorable state of mind, but there's not much she can do for him now because, thanks to him, someone else is hurt in that house and she needs her. She meets Jungeun at the bottom of the stairs; the unreadable look, the legs apart and the arms crossed. Her blood freezes because she is sure that her aunt has a small notion of what just happened and Yerim has no idea of what is going on in her head. She never does.

“She's in the greenhouse. I'll take care of this one.”

Yerim is not able to thank her enough, so she ignores the looks of the guests in the room and, satisfactorily, the phrase that Jungkook — she bets that he just arrived, by the way — shouts to her, and goes to the kitchen, where she has access to the back door that leads to the backyard.

The backyard of the house is actually bigger than the house itself: that was the condition that Yeojin gave their mothers when they talked about a possible of moving out two years ago. The green grass dshares the space with small bushes and with a large expanse of white wooden floor, which houses the pool and the barbecue area. Soon after, at the back, ss the large, tall, oval building, where Yerim is forced to watch over her crazy sister: the greenhouse. Yerim, Yeojin and Hyunjin had built together two weeks after they moved and it has large glass walls for natural light to enter and a pointed, transparent ceiling that opens and closes any time. Both the roof and the door tend to be locked for protection, because there is a risk of animals entering and breaking or eating something at night, such as the raccoons and bats that roam the neighborhood.

But, on that particular day, Yeojin had come in to water the plants and left the door open. She always does it. Which explains how the hell Olivia had managed to get in.

Yerim opens the door carefully to avoid making a noise and closes it, locking it this time. The lights are off: the place is receiving only the lighting provided by the lunar rays and the few fireflies that enter the open roof. The greenhouse has flowers of different species and biotypes, arranged in their own pots on the stairs on the walls, as well as a large table with jars of vegetable crops in the center (Heejin always liked to keep it organic). Beside the cupboard, at the very bottom, she can see the girl's back and her body movement.

Yerim is sure that Olivia is crying. She has this habit of being so untouchable, bragging about having all the girls chasing after her, when, in fact, she is also insecure and sensitive. Seeing her like that makes Choerry wonder how long she has been having feelings for her, because it is impossible for Hyejoo to be so affected without feeling anything and it makes her feel safer to move forward.

By coincidence, at Easter, when Haseul and Heejin had their families share a picnic at Central and exchange chocolate eggs, Hyejoo commented how much she liked hydrangeas. And Yerim had to find something to do while Yeojin studied her weird things, so she planted them: lots of purple and blue hydrangeas. She was planning to give them to Olivia for her birthday so she wouldn't think Yerim cares too much (like planting the person's favorite flower isn't _that_ gay), but she decides it looks like a good time to do it now.

She smiles, plucking a small handful of purple flowers from the roots and approaches her. Thanks to the echo, Olivia hears her heels trailing over the polished wooden floor and quickly looks back, then shrinks. She lowers her head and puts her arms together, wiping her wet face in a not-so-discreet way. From the angle of her face, Yerim can see the pout in her mouth.

"Go away," she sounds hurt.

"No."

“Get out of here, Yerim. I don't need you!” She tries to be rude because, if she screamed, she would definitely cry. Yerim realizes that there are many more similarities between Haseul and Hyejoo than just their appearances: both use rudeness for protection when they consider themselves vulnerable.

“You don't depend on anyone for a living. But you do need me here,” Yerim takes the liberty to put the thick strands of Hyejoo's hair behind her ear because, duh, the girl's hair is preventing her from seeing her face, and Hyejoo shakes, turning her head to the opposite side. But she is already glued to the wall: she has nowhere to go without going through Yerim's body before.

Choerry takes her chance and offers her the small bouquet, placing it in front of her body. It finally catches her eye and she looks at the flower, looking up at Yerim next. The moonlight falls on her face and the purple-head finds herself speechless for Hyejoo's beauty. She keeps silent.

The brunette's eyes are wet and small, her cheeks are puffy; her bangs are glued to her forehead, as are a few other strands of the long, wild hair. Olivia picks up the hydrangeas and looks for the place where they came from — the plantation had to be there, right? — and finds the small flower bed not far away. Yerim, taking advantage of her moment of distraction, takes the polaroid camera from the top shelf right next to her and captures her privileged image. The printed photo comes out seconds later and Hyejoo's breathing becomes audible.

She tries to get the picture, but it is soon taken from her vision. "It's mine," Yerim says.

Disconcerted, the girl walks away and prefers to share that moment with the flower and not with Yerim. "What does that mean?" She asks almost too low.

The purple-head raises her face by placing her index finger on her chin, and connects her eyes to Olivia's. "Date me."

Hyejoo opens her mouth in surprise and closes it at twice the speed when she realizes such a thing, making Yerim laugh softly. "What?"

“I, Choi Yerim, am asking you, Olivia, to be my girlfriend. The kind of girlfriend that comes with to the movies, makes me play that stupid online game with her and doesn't let go of my head while we're waking,” wow. Ok, Yerim has no idea where that came from and she is almost regretting that because Hyejoo is not saying anything. Did she understand what she meant? Is something wrong with her sentence? Did she hear right? Wait, is she already dating someone? She _must_ have made a mistake. "Oh yeah. Right. It's Hyejoo, not Olivia. Sorry, I just keep-”

"You can call me whatever you want, you idiot," Hyejoo interrupts and advances against her lips and holds her neck tightly, tightening it against the wall and using her size as an advantage in the domain of that action. Yerim has to admit that she loves to be submissive if it was for _her_.

She knows it's going to be a totally unforgettable night not only because of the great upheaval in her formerly worthy love life, but also because Hye, now her girlfriend, has her own apartment and Yerim would not be so stupid as to sleep in her own bed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! if you did, you can always leave a comment or give this story kuddos. if you don't, it's fine too.
> 
> PS: i am REALLY sorry if there is any mistakes here.
> 
> there's more of hyerim on my profile, you can check it out! and a few more couples with Loona members, if you're interested on it. 
> 
> anyways, you all can find me at tumblr here [talk to me](https://hosiexa.tumblr.com/), or at twitter here [i meant, you can talk to me, i won't bite](https://twitter.com/hosiexa). see you soon!


End file.
